Wishes
by fanfic.addicted01
Summary: Soon we will celebrate Christmas in real... but what about our favourite Gladers? They still have memories about the world and this means they have memories about the Holidays too. What they will do, when December is around the corner? :) *Alert: stupid little fanfic is on the way toward you. Recommendation: search for a hiding spot.*


**Hi :) We almost reached Christmas Eve and I just couldn't help myself again... I am waiting for 24th so much, I had to write a fic with Xmas theme :) So... maybe the Gladers haven't got any presents or tree, but they still know what Christmas is and maybe still want to celebrate it somehow. This is a stupid little idea. And yes, I wrote this again with Zera... But I just love her sooo much! I cannot do anything, I am totally with the girls.**

**I also wanted to mention, maybe my other fanfiction the _Second Round_ will be on hiatus for a short time. I am just too lazy to write seriously, all I want to do is listen Christmas songs or movie OSTs, watch Christmas movies or Walt Disney movies, eat tons of cookies (and complain about my weight later) and absolutely doing nothing. Okay, maybe I'll go out for a run, but that is the maximum xD So, SR has to wait until January :)**

**Happy Holidays! :D**

* * *

><p>She was sitting in the grass and just stared at the stars with wide eyes. Looked at them and they totally amused her. The stars always reminded her to diamonds. Millions and millions of diamonds which glowed on the dark blue sky. She loved to stare at them. They were the only beautiful things in this world and she really appreciated them for being there, especially today.<p>

There was one day on the year when nobody went outside of the walls. Everybody worked inside and safe. This was a tradition at the girls' side, if they can call it like that. After all they weren't here for a long time yet.

The weather never changed, so it couldn't help them to figure out the seasons. But the monthly supplies always came on the first day of the month. They didn't have to be a genius to do the math: the package came after 30 or 31 days. Once it came after 28 days and that was February. After that it wasn't hard to count the months and the girls created their first Glade-calendar.

When they first reached December nothing unusual happened. They got their monthly supply as before and the life kept going. Maybe Zera lost her personal memories, but still could remember the months and the general holidays just like the others.

On 24th of December Harriet said the Runners didn't have to go outside. She kept everybody in the Glade. The Runners helped with the daily works and simply enjoyed to being together with the others. As a Runner Zera and her fellow runner team members became a little distant from the others, from the Glade. Yeah, they worked for the others, but the Runners had their own, very private world. A world that is full of danger, fear, maps, hopes and disappointments. They had their secrets, their inner things too. Nobody could understand what it is to being a Runner, except other Runners. And this way they created a group in the group; they were Gladers, but they were also Runners. And sometimes it was a really lonely job to do. So, when Harriet said they stay inside for a day and be together with the others, Zera was grateful to her. In this way the two groups could reduce the social distance between them. And it was a reminder to everybody they need each other. Nobody could survive alone. They needed the Builders to have a shelter at night. They needed the Slicers to prepare all the food they have, and they also needed to cook it. They needed a leader who can guide them and they also needed the Runners who give hope to them. Everybody's work was extremely important. Together they were strong.

At the evening they ate together and Sara always cooked something special to them on this day. Before everybody goes to sleep the group gathered together around the fire and just chatted about everything. On the next morning everything will be the same as before and they tried to make this day as long as they can.

And what about now? With the boys they are twice as many as before and this was their first December 24th together. Probably Harriet talked with Alby, because the Runners were inside all day and Zera loved it. They needed some bonding time; their common past wasn't free from problems. She loved to see as the girls and the boys talked with each other and laughed together. Somehow it was a great day, maybe the only great day they can have in the Maze.

After the dinner she went farther from the others. She did this at last year too and wanted to repeat it. It didn't worked last year, but maybe this time will be different...

"Zera?"

Zera looked behind her and saw one of the boys. He was her new friend she got after their crazy night together in the Maze. She didn't know him well yet, but so far he was friendly and Zera started to like him. Something told to her Newt will be her closest friend someday.

"Hi Newt."

"I saw you walked away and I couldn't let you being alone today after all." She watched him as Newt sat next to her in the grass.

"Thanks Newt." Zera smiled at him. Newt did the same and then looked up at the sky "What are you doing here?"

"Just watching the stars."

"They are beautiful."  
>"They always are." there was a short silence and then Zera kept going "I love to watch them. Especially today. Last year I did the same; I just looked up and stared at the stars. It was peaceful."<p>

"Just stared or you had a wish too?" he nudged her. Zera smiled again.

"I had a wish. Just as many stars I could see."

"What were you wishing?"  
>"Always the same: Find the way out. It didn't work last time: we are still here... But who knows, this time maybe it will."<p>

"Well... It's Christmas Eve after all. A night full of magic. If you ask me it is a great day for wishes."

"Yeah, and you are here too, if you and me are wishing the same together, that is twice more wishes." Zera laughed. Newt laughed with her and then they just looked up to the sky in full silence. After all the horrible things they experienced, the Grievers, the fear, losing friends they still had hope in their heart. As they watched the glowing spots in the distance the Gladers looked into the future, not in the past. And maybe that future will be better than their past was.


End file.
